Deadlocs
Deadlocs is a song by American rapper Blueface. Lyrics Blueface, baby, on the dead locs Yeah, aight, on the dead locs On the dead locs ooh, ooh Finna over bleed this, lil' baby On the dead locs on the dead loc I ain't turnin' down nothing I turn nothing into something, lil' baby On the dead locs Fuck a nigga talkin' 'bout? Seen him in person, now niggas wanna talk it out That's on the dead locs Fuck them cases I don't wanna see no judge, only blue faces On the dead locs Yeah, aight How you in the set all day and still can't fight? On the dead locs Infant Mob Broke lil' baby, get off yo ass, get a job On the dead locs Tatted to my face, fuck a job If I go broke, man, somebody gettin' robbed On the dead locs I don't mean to be mean Don't chase me, bitch, chase your dreams On the dead locs You scared of bein' lonely, lil' baby? Bitch, I'm scared of bein' broke On the dead locs Blueface versus your nigga, lil' baby, that's like Benz vs Ford Bitch, I been had shit these niggas can't afford, yeah, aight That's on the dead locs Chase a bag, don't worry 'bout what I'm doin' I hate when I get up and the bitch ask, "Where you goin'?" On the dead locs Bitch, what is you sayin'? All that playin' hard to get, lil' baby, stop playin' On the dead locs Blueface killin' verses Lil' baby, I'm the fliest, show me who I'm versus On the dead locs Blueface been a joint Bet the 10 to 4 and watch me hit my point On the dead locs Stylin' without a stylist Deuce in a liter got a nigga really vibin' On the dead locs Gucci on my bag Grammys on my neck, designer on my ass On the dead locs Yeah, aight, how you niggas town Niggas socked you out and you stopped comin' around On the dead locs Bitch, keep shit player As long as I don't find out, lil' baby, I don't care On the dead locs Why everybody wanna be a pimp now? The bitches gon' snitch in the end On the dead locs If I go broke, then it's kick door Fuck a ho, lil' baby, I need the dough On the dead locs Stop playin', Blueface the fliest You niggas couldn't see me on my worst day I could sit here and talk off beat My shit still slap like a pimp on his worst day Yeah, aight, on the dead locs Why It Sucks # Blueface is offbeat as always. # The very lackluster beat, in fact the producer himself said the beat was a throwaway. # The terrible lyrics. # The music video is terrible. # Lil Pump wants to remix it. Music Video Blueface - Deadlocs (Official Video) Category:BlueFace Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:2018 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:2010s Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that received sequels